Game Modes
There are a few types of gamemodes you can play. War Gamemode War is where you set your army's amount of soldiers, then fight. When your base is destroyed, you lose and your remaining units will vanish off the battlefield. All you have to do is pick an area to battle on like Field. Morale Like War, but all soldiers cost Morale. You start out with 20 morale. Create soldiers like Flagmen to produce Morale. Standing Like War, but, when your base is destroyed, your troops do not vanish, but you can't deploy more. Instead you use your remaining troops to try and win. If they get destroyed, you lose. Morale Standing This is a combination of Morale and Standing. You use Morale to purchase troops, but when your base is destroyed, instead of your units vanishing, they remain on the battlefield. You cannot purchase any more units, and once they are all killed, you lose. Commander You start out with the commander of your army deployed, and you have to try to protect him with other troops. If he gets killed, you lose. Happiness Like morale you have a set currency to start with, however the values are identical to morale but it is still not, instead morale is gained when you get kills or you will lose morale if one of your own troops dies, you get/lose 1 per kill and the more morale you morale you have the stronger your team is, so if you gain a lot of morale then your troops/buildings/whatever are considerably more powerful than normal, if you lose a lot of morale then those very same things will be considerably weaker. 1 Death These are very very short, if 1 unit dies from either side, the game ends and whoever lost the troop loses. There are also higher varients e.g "5" "10" "20" Death ect. And the amount of troops that you have to lose in order to lose is the number, so "5" Death, if you lose 5 troops you lose. I CANNOT SEE! Rather than a game mode, it's a modification to a gamemode, compatable with most/all gamemodes it adds a "fog" like that emitted by the Fog of war emitter exept cannot be removed perminantly no matter what and Flashbangs and varients will only increase field of view/remove the fog temporarily and will eventually die down and revert to normal, and at a relatively fast rate. Veriety A fairly more complex gamemode, mining gives a array of resource types, you will need different amounts of different resources to build. Remix in remix you have a pack of veriety, I CANNOT SEE!, 20 deaths and happiness but in this happiness gives all resources at once. It makes short but action packed battles. Boss Battle in this mode you fight a boss depending on the area its a diffrent boss. you can pick 250 soldiers of any kind from your army to be used. Whoever kills the boss wins. you choose 250 soldiers after your army before that dies. Two boss examples are Spinax and Jack Hypno. Treasure Mission In this mode you collect Treasure to make you win. A soldiers weight means if it can carry the treasure. Multiple soldiers can jold the same thing all adding up their weight together. Each treasure gives the player cetain points. Morale Boss Battle Standard war, except with a boss in the map's center. Lunch Collect X amount of food and bring it back to your base, the first to collect the needed amount wins. Campaign in this mode you have 5 levels. In each level, there is some enemies to defeat. You can pick 250 soldiers from your army to be used in that level. Who ever defeats the most enemies in that level wins. If you win a level, you get 1 point and if you beat level 5 (which is a boss battle) you get 3 points. The person who has the most points wins. NOTE: Bosses can change in Campaign Mode. Infested Area Random enemies apear atempting to kill you. Village War War between The Village and the Skyward Castle. It must be even. Staff is on the Skyward Castle team and RwT and non-staff are on the Village team. Whoever destroys the other castle/villlage first wins. Minefield Attempt to get to a player's base with mines everywhere in a 10x10 grid! It's all VS. 1, where 1 player lays down 30 mines and the others try to get through! The rule is that you need to have a path through the mines. Oh, and everyone gets 3 scouts to find the mines before they travel through themselves. ADD MORE